Fanfiction Chapter One
by Semi-Sue
Summary: Four girls walk into a bar...


Around nine o' clock at night four girls were walking towards their local bar...

"Are you sure these fake ID's are going to get us in?" asked a thin girl with long brown hair and glasses.

"Pft, of course they will Gabbi~ I know the guy who makes these suckers, personally. And since he's my cousin I only had to give him some pot to get them." replied another girl with short fire engine hair with bangs that covered her right eye and tips that wisped out at the ends.

"Are we actually going to drink _alcohol_?" asked the shortest girl, who, like the girl with the glasses, also had long brown hair.

"Yeah, I guess… Phoebe said as long as we don't drink vodka we our brain cells won't die." A girl with long, wavy, natural bleach blonde hair and light blue eyes said, trying to not to forget her morals.

"Damn straight, and circular, and all that zazzy shit~" replied the girl with red hair, known as Phoebe among her friends.

"Even though I'm pretty sure that's bullshit…" Katie said under her breath while twirling her hair blonde with her fingers.

Approaching the street corner, a street lamp's light shone brightly making the alley way look dark and mysterious.

Samantha, the shortest girl in the group called attention to the rest of the group by gripping the streetlight's post and proceeding to use it as a stripper pole.

"Hey guys, look at me! I could do this for a living~" Samantha called out as she somehow positioned herself upside down on the pole.

"Oh, Jesus Christ Samantha… Try not to fall down." Gabriella said, with more discontent than concern.

"Come on Samantha, I'm not going to watch you pole dance the whole night, you can probably do that at the bar." Said Katie shuffling along to catch up with Phoebe and Gabriella's skipping footsteps.

Samantha sighed and then detached her legs from around the street lamp and followed the rest of the group.

After walking about five blocks, they arrived near the entrance of the bar. It was about ten o' clock and it was already about ten minutes from being completely pitch black outside.

There was no line, and lights could be seen from the windows.

Hoping that the bar was still open, the girls approached the door.

Phoebe turned the doorknob, and easily opened the door.

"Girls… there's already some people in here..." Phoebe whispered as she walked through the door with her female companions.

Only five men were at sitting at the bar, the bartender nervously running back and forth to deliver them drinks since they were constantly downing them.

None of the men at the bar even noticed the girls until Phoebe confidently walked up to the bar and ordered a strawberry daiquiri.

The bartender didn't even ask for an ID, he just made the drink and placed it next to her as he tried to find stronger liquor so the redheaded man at the bar would quit yelling at him for another drink.

"Who the fuck is she?" a muscular man with long black hair asked a gap toothed man sitting next to him.

"Who cares, they're chicksh, alone, at a bar." The gap tooth man replied, in a subtle tone "I might actually have a chansh tonight!"

"Yeah, if theys are really, really drunk by the time you talks to them." Said a man with long blonde hair, and a Swedish accent.

"Jusht watch and learn,…" Said the man with the gap tooth.

The rest of the girls had already sat at the bar by now, quietly whispering to one another about why they hell they actually listened to Phoebe about this whole "let's go to the bar" idea.

Phoebe watched out of the corner of her eye as the man with gap tooth walked over from the other side of the bar towards her.

When he got to her side of the room, he placed his hand on the bar countertop.

"So, you sheem like a rather adventuroush lady… care to come back to my manshin, to try some new things?"

Phoebe raised her left eyebrow, two silver spikes raised with it.

The other men, snickering at their friend's attempt to pick up a girl, tried to quiet down and wait to see what she would say.

The man had curly, somewhat triangular shaped hair, and a moustache, which Phoebe thought rather attractive although her friends' expressions could clearly express their disapproval for his looks, and speech impediment.

"So? What do you shay?"

"What the fuck, sure… can I at least have your name?"

"MurderFace, and to who do I owe,… um,… What'sh you name?"

"Phoebe Lolita Jailbait." "But I'll let you call me Loli~"


End file.
